1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test clip for connection to the leads of an electronic chip, particularly a dual inline plastic (DIP) chip, in which an integrated circuit or the like is encapsulated and at the opposed edges of which the leads are positioned to enable connection to a printed circuit board or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a test clip for guiding the test probes of a cathode ray tube or the like into contact with selected terminals of a dual inline plastic electronic chip, such terminals being very closely spaced together.
2. The Prior Art
Prior test clips for dual inline plastic electronic chips have suffered from insecure clamping of the chip by the clip, precarious contact between the probes and the terminals, and a requirement of critical manual dexterity.